


1800-GET-REKT-2

by doggoneit



Series: Rekt [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggoneit/pseuds/doggoneit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was trying to be romantic. You ruined my moment.”</p><p>“You’ve already wined and dined me so just get on with it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Part 1, so if you haven't read it then I suggest doing that first otherwise some parts won't make sense.
> 
> Shoutout to [trololous](http://trololous.tumblr.com/), who drew porn as I wrote porn.

Tsukishima rarely went on dates. It wasn’t that he had an aversion to them per se, but he knew what they led to and preferred to avoid the complications of relationships. There was no point getting attached when sooner or later his partners called him high maintenance and broke things off.

It was a constant source of irritation—how was it Tsukishima’s problem that those men were too lazy to fulfil his expectations and he wouldn’t deign to compromise?

Lowering his standards was out of the question and it left him in a bind when he craved something more intimate. One night stands were a great solution to that problem, however the number of suitable men skulking around in bars and nightclubs was close to none.

Kuroo Tetsurou though, was an exception. He crawled through thorns and broken glass to secure a number and if that didn’t pique Tsukishima’s interest then nothing would. The man had qualities in spades as well: brains and brawn and a little bit of banter, a mix Tsukishima found highly irresistible.

So he relented on his no-dates rule; one time couldn’t hurt, not when they both knew what they were getting into. Their night had an expiry date and it would end in the morning with waffles and a goodbye kiss.

  
.

  
When Tsukishima rang Kuroo’s doorbell the next evening, he expected to see the volleyball player all dressed up and ready to go. What he got instead was Kuroo in a casual outfit: flannel shirt over a white tank, black jeans and a pink apron on top. It wasn’t anything atrocious (maybe the frills on the apron were a bit much) but Tsukishima was definitely overdressed.

“Whoa.” Kuroo stared at him, bug-eyed, and it took a moment for him to collect the scattered pieces of tonight’s first impressions. “You look… you look really good.”

Tsukishima looked handsome enough to drop panties if the looks on his neighbours’ faces had been anything to go by. He’d pulled out his best attire for tonight and wore all black: blazer, shirt and slacks. The only colour on him was a thin silver tie, a flashing signal which Kuroo took in his hand to pull him closer for a kiss.

“Not so fast.” Tsukishima pushed a finger against Kuroo’s lips and gave a teasing smile. “I don’t kiss on the first date.”

“I’m pretty sure yesterday counts as our first date. We had such a good time flirting and laughing at the bar, and we spent hours texting all of our hopes and dreams into the night,” Kuroo said through smushed lips.

“The number of typos in your texts rendered them indecipherable.”

“Looks like I’ll have to clear them up for you during dinner then.”

“I assumed we’d be eating out.” Tsukishima moved his finger down and tugged at the apron. “I wouldn’t have bothered dressing up otherwise.”

“Maybe I didn’t tell you on purpose because I wanted to see you all dressed up for me.”

Kuroo linked their hands together and pulled him inside. Tsukishima quickly toed off his shoes and allowed Kuroo to lead him through the short hallway.

“How diabolical,” Tsukishima said. “I wouldn’t have expected that from someone who was curled up in a booth crying about hot blonds.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Kuroo stopped him right there with a hand in the face. “I was not crying. Tearing up, maybe, but who doesn’t do that when they’ve absorbed enough alcohol to kill a small horse?”

“Your setter says differently.”

“Kenma,” Kuroo muttered under his breath. “That traitor.”

The short hallway opened up to the main living space, which was divided into three sections: the kitchen to the left, the dining area behind it and the living room on the right. Any décor was minimalistic and it gave the apartment a very orderly appearance.

“The steak still has ten minutes to go, so make yourself comfortable,” Kuroo said, ushering him onto the couch in the living room. It was synthetic and fire-hydrant red, which was a bit garish for Tsukishima’s tastes but it suited Kuroo perfectly.

The coffee table in front of them held a bottle of wine and two glasses. Tsukishima watched curiously as Kuroo uncorked the bottle and poured out a steady stream of red into the first glass.

“What wine is it?” Tsukishima asked.

“It’s expensive wine, just the way you like it.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes but didn’t stop Kuroo from chuckling and leaning over to place a kiss on his temple. He appraised the label on the bottle as Kuroo poured out his own glass.

“Rioja Reserva 2008.”

“Yup. It’ll go well with the steak.”

Tsukishima accepted a glass, swirled it to release the tannins and held it to his nose. He didn’t know a lot about wine but he had tasted Rioja before and knew Reserva was made from the best grapes during the best seasons. The first sip was strong, and left a fruity flavour in his mouth.

“You like it?”

“Yeah.” Tsukishima gave an appreciative hum. “You’ve got good taste.”

Kuroo’s eyes raked him up and down, not even trying to be subtle. “Evidently,” he smirked.

Tsukishima hid a smile as he took another sip of wine. They hadn’t even gotten through one glass yet but he couldn’t complain; there was only one reason why he had turned up tonight and there was no point pretending otherwise.

It was relaxing to sit nestled into someone with their sides pressing together and their fingers loosely linked. As they sipped their wine and talked about what they did for a living, Kuroo’s thumb began rubbing the back of Tsukishima’s hand in small, gentle circles. It was intimate and as much as Tsukishima hated to admit it, he missed being closely affectionate with others.

“You must’ve been elated to win the championships,” Tsukishima said. “It was all my friends could talk about last night.”

“Yeah, it was unbelievable. Still doesn’t seem real, actually.” Kuroo tilted his glass upside-down and finished off the last of his wine. “I’m trying not to think about it too much though. I don’t want to let the victory get to my head.”

“Hmm? I didn’t pick you for the modest type.”

“Well, I mean,” Kuroo gestured to a shelf by the wall where dozens of ribbons, awards and trophies were proudly displayed,

“I’ve kept everything I’ve won since Lil Tykes, even the participation ribbons. Kinda sentimental, I guess, but I like seeing all the work I had to put in to get where I am now. It’s a reminder that I had humble beginnings and I think it’s important not to lose sight of that.”

Tsukishima blinked, then heaved an inward sigh. Kuroo was not only a star athlete, but he had to be a sensitive guy to boot. Life wasn't fair.

  
.

  
When the steaks were done, Kuroo led Tsukishima to the dining area. He acted every bit like the gentleman he claimed to be: he pulled out Tsukishima’s chair, topped up his wine first and served their dinner with a flourish.

The steak was filet mignon as Tsukishima wanted, medium rare and doused in herb butter with sides of coleslaw and sweet potato chips. Biting down into the meat was a holy experience that sent Tsukishima’s tastebuds singing up into the heavens, and he polished off his plate with much help from the wine which did go stunningly with the meal as Kuroo had said.

“I’m glad you cooked tonight,” Tsukishima said as they began clearing the table. He stacked the plates and cutlery into the sink, while Kuroo took the glasses and the tablecloth. “You could put five star restaurants out of business if you ever go into the industry.”

“Only the best for you, right?” Kuroo winked. “I wouldn’t dream of giving you anything less.”

Now here was a man who understood what Tsukishima wanted—to be spoiled with the little luxuries in life. A sudden burst of desire encouraged Tsukishima to rest a hand on Kuroo’s shoulder and press a kiss to his cheek. The action surprised Kuroo, who almost dropped the glasses onto the floor.

Tsukishima gave a sly smile and waited for Kuroo to take the next step.

Kuroo set the glasses and the tablecloth off to the side, never breaking eye contact. He moved forward slowly, like he was approaching a wild animal, and placed his hands on Tsukishima’s waist. Tsukishima didn’t budge, and Kuroo gently pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

When it became clear Tsukishima wasn’t going to push him away again, Kuroo parted his mouth to deepen the kiss and they stood in the middle of the kitchen sucking and nibbling on each other’s lips. Tsukishima gave a soft _mm_ as Kuroo’s hands slid up his body, slipped the blazer from his shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

“You’re gorgeous,” Kuroo murmured, deft fingers unknotting Tsukishima’s tie, unbuttoning the shirt and then peeling it open for his eyes to feast on the pale, marble skin underneath. He made a low noise of approval and ran his thumb across the ribs. “Absolutely gorgeous.”

“So says the one with the devilishly handsome face.”

Kuroo chuckled and that was all the warning Tsukishima got before Kuroo grabbed his ass and lifted him up onto the kitchen island. Tsukishima lost his balance for a moment and when he recovered he frowned down at Kuroo.

“What are you doing?”

“Remember those texts I sent you?” Kuroo grinned mischievously. “They were telling you all the things I wanted to do on the counter, couch and bed and I intend to check everything off that list.”

“In that case.” Tsukishima tilted Kuroo’s chin up with one finger. “You have three rounds. You better not disappoint me in any of them.”

Kuroo didn’t answer, but pressed his open mouth to Tsukishima’s collarbone and began a trail of wet kisses down his body. He lavished attention on the most sensitive spots: sucking on the nipples and flicking his tongue against the peaks until they became pert with arousal, and licking over the belly button until Tsukishima shuddered under his touch.

Tsukishima’s breaths grew heavier when Kuroo unzipped his slacks to expose his cock still clothed in briefs, and he fought back a throaty moan when Kuroo lowered his head to mouth over his erection. The cotton brought more friction when Kuroo sucked on the bulge.

“Mmph…” Tsukishima whimpered, unable to stop the neediness from escaping him. “Kuroo…”

Kuroo groaned hearing his name. Out of patience and done playing around, he hooked a finger into the brief’s waistband and freed Tsukishima’s cock. It hung hot and heavy in his hand and he slowly pumped the length, his thumb circling the slit and memorising how every vein was mapped.

“How does this feel?” Kuroo whispered, his voice still too loud for this intimate moment.

“Feel even better if you got your mouth back on my dick,” Tsukishima bit out.

“I was trying to be romantic,” Kuroo grumbled. “You ruined my moment.”

“You’ve already wined and dined me so just _get on with it_.”

Tsukishima didn’t even have time to blink before Kuroo lowered his head. Tsukishima exhaled shakily and his head lolled back at the hot, wet heat that enveloped his cock. Kuroo’s tongue swirled around the tip at each ascent and traced the veins along the shaft at each descent. He made a lascivious show of it, a teasingly slow up and down, bobbing lower and lower each time until Tsukishima hit the back of his throat.

Tsukishima’s mouth fell open and all the embarrassing noises building up in his throat threatened to spill out. He clamped one hand over his mouth, and had the other clutched around the edge of the island so hard his knuckles turned white. Kuroo wasn’t having any of that though. His eyes glinted in a way that Tsukishima knew spelled trouble, and he was right.

Kuroo concentrated his efforts on the head of Tsukishima’s dick: sucking on the tip, using his tongue to trace the edge of the ridge and flicking over the slit.

“Nngh…”

The sound slipped through Tsukishima’s fingers and the damage was done. Kuroo snickered around Tsukishima’s length, exhilarated at this small victory, and he came back up with an obscene smack. He wiped the saliva from his lips and said, low and rasping, “Let me hear you. Please.”

“You’re… gunna haveta… do better.” The words didn’t come out as sharp as they were supposed to be—pleasure overwhelmed Tsukishima and he might as well be drunk on it given how slurred his words were. He was so close to the brink, so close to falling off, that he could barely control himself anymore—his skin was balmy to the touch, his abdominal muscles twitched with every impulse and his legs quivered with need. He was an open book for Kuroo to read, and Kuroo was adept at reading him.

“Watch me,” Kuroo whispered, and lowered his head once more. This time, his mouth remained focused on the tip, sucking and lapping at all the sensitive nerve endings. One hand pumped the slickened shaft and the other fondled Tsukishima’s balls, rolling and squeezing them in his palm.

With the added stimulation, Tsukishima couldn’t last. He choked back his words and tapped Kuroo on the shoulder to warn him, but his warning went ignored. Tsukishima came as Kuroo tongued over the slit, and continued sucking while Tsukishima rode out his orgasm, only stopping when Tsukishima’s legs stopped shaking.

Tsukishima slid off the island in a breathy haze and almost fell under his own weight if Kuroo hadn’t caught him around the middle and given him a peck on the lips.

“C’mere,” Kuroo murmured, and guided him towards the other side of the living area where they collapsed onto the couch. Kuroo pulled him close into a cuddle and doted on him with kisses everywhere: forehead, cheeks, lips, jaw, neck. “How was that?"

“Good,” Tsukishima mumbled, then tried to elaborate. “So good.”

Kuroo gave a soft laugh and caressed Tsukishima’s side, his touch lighter than a feather. “That was only the beginning, darling.”

“Gimme a few minutes.”

“Mm-hmm.” While Tsukishima rested in his post-orgasmic bliss, Kuroo nosed his way down to Tsukishima’s chest and alternated between sucking and biting bruises into the skin. After leaving half a dozen, he pulled back and admired his handiwork with a goofy grin. “These’ll show up real nice on you.”

Tsukishima, who hadn’t tried to stop Kuroo at all, raised an eyebrow. “You like putting your marks on people?”

“Only the pretty ones.”

Kuroo cupped Tsukishima’s cheek with one hand and drew him in for a kiss. It was long and sweet, but Tsukishima wanted more. He swiped his tongue over Kuroo’s bottom lip, asking for entrance, and it was given to him. Their tongues moved against each other, slow and languid, and Tsukishima moved closer only to feel something hard poke into his thigh. He broke away and confirmed his suspicions with a furrow between his brows.

“You didn’t come.”

“Hm? Oh yeah. Don’t worry about it, we’ll get to me later.”

Kuroo tugged him by the shirt to pull him down into a kiss again but Tsukishima swatted him off. He wasn’t selfish when it came to sex, and preferred it when his partners were satisfied at the same time as him. He hooked a finger into one of Kuroo’s belt loops. “Clothes. Off.”

“Really, you don’t have to—”

“Clothes.” Tsukishima’s tone did not leave room for argument. “Off.”

Kuroo swallowed and scrambled to undress. He didn’t make a show of it, which was a shame, but the hot flesh that became more apparent with every article shed was worth the loss. Kuroo stripped down to his underwear and at that point, Tsukishima raised his hand in complete disbelief to stop him.

“You have got to be kidding me.” He stared at Kuroo’s boxers and wondered if he’d made a huge mistake in coming here tonight. “You knew you were getting laid and you wore boxers with cartoon cats on them.”

“I was nervous!” Kuroo defended himself, and hid his boxers behind his hands. “I needed a confidence boost and these are my battle boxers.”

“Battle boxers,” Tsukishima repeated, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. That had to be the lamest thing he’d ever heard. How Kuroo got anyone to sleep with him was a complete mystery, yet here Tsukishima was and he was willing to disregard the fact that Kuroo was a complete nerd. He extended his hand with a sigh. “Nevermind. Come on.”

Kuroo pouted, still unconvinced that Tsukishima wasn’t going to tease him.

“I’m not going to make fun of your boxers. Now, come on.”

Tsukishima held out his hand until Kuroo took it, and pulled him into his lap. The sight of Kuroo Tetsurou half-naked and straddling him was fucking glorious, and Tsukishima took his time appreciating the view. He set his hands on Kuroo’s broad shoulders and worked his way down to the arms. When he reached the widest part of the biceps, he gave them a firm squeeze and purred.

“I can tell you work out.”

Kuroo’s throat hitched, and he gave a distressed whine. “My dick…”

Tsukishima’s touches hadn’t been particularly erotic but his ministrations left Kuroo trembling. The tent in his boxers was more obvious than ever and a small, wet patch had formed in the front. Tsukishima nipped at Kuroo’s jaw as punishment.

“Patience,” he said.

Kuroo squirmed as he continued exploring, muscles jumping with every touch. Tsukishima pretended not to notice the wet stain on the boxers growing bigger, and ran his hands down Kuroo’s chest and traced his fingers along the dips and curves of his abs.

“You know, my roommate scolded me last night,” Tsukishima mused. His fingers danced past hipbones and settled on fleshy quadriceps, and he gave them a firm squeeze too. Kuroo’s dick twitched in its confines and Tsukishima slowly trailed his fingers up towards it. “He thought it was dumb of me to give you a fake number. Said it was a waste of a hot body. Seeing you up close like this, I must say I agree with him.”

Kuroo groaned, his hands curling into fists by his side. “Please…”

Tsukishima ignored his plea and continued teasing, his nails lightly scratching at the insides of Kuroo’s thighs. “I’m glad your setter got you my number. And I’m glad you were smart enough to text me quickly. You have no idea how happy you made me last night.”

“Wait, really?” Kuroo breathed, looking up like he couldn’t believe his ears. “You mean it?”

“Mm-hmm. You did so well. I think you deserve a reward for that. Something like _this_.” Tsukishima punctuated the last word with a thrust, dragging his cock slow and hard against Kuroo’s erection.

Kuroo’s pupils blew wide, a pool of black against a ring of brown, and a low moan escaped his throat. His forehead dropped to Tsukishima’s shoulder and his entire body quaked with the effort of holding still. “F-Fuck,” he gulped. “Can I… m-move?”

“Yes,” Tsukishima whispered.

Kuroo grabbed onto the back of the couch and set a quick pace rubbing against Tsukishima. His boxers were satin; the material brushed against Tsukishima’s cock and made him hiss from overstimulation but he allowed it to go on. It wasn’t like Kuroo was going to last long anyway.

Kuroo’s hips rutted back and forth, frantic to find completion. Tsukishima moved with him, and they fell into a rhythm which grew faster and faster until Kuroo couldn’t control his haggard cursing.

“Fuck… fuck, you feel so good,” Kuroo panted. “I’m close… so close.”

Tsukishima gave Kuroo a kiss, quick and flighty, but Kuroo chased after him with vigour and pushed his tongue into Tsukishima’s mouth. Tsukishima captured it with his lips and sucked; he made direct eye contact with Kuroo and gave one final thrust.

That did it—Kuroo’s groans were lost between their kiss and he climaxed with a whole body shudder.

Tsukishima slowed the pace of their thrusting until it came to a complete stop, and let Kuroo slump down over him. The volleyball player was a mess of sweaty hair and sticky skin but Tsukishima didn’t mind. He ran his fingers up and down the notches of Kuroo’s spine and gave him a kiss on the shoulder.

When Kuroo could speak again, he gave a delirious laugh. “That was the best orgasm of my life.”

Tsukishima’s lips tilted in a smile. He was good at pleasuring his partners, but to say he gave them the greatest orgasms was certainly high praise. “You must’ve had some pretty disappointing sex so far,” he commented.

“Nah. It’s you. You’re perfect.” Kuroo gave a dreamy sigh. “Everything’s perfect.”

Tsukishima couldn’t hold back a genuine laugh. “Maybe I was wrong. You must have come quite hard to lose all your inhibitions like this. You’re quite the sap, aren’t you?”

“This is level one,” Kuroo mumbled. “They can reach over nine thousand.”

Tsukishima didn’t doubt for a moment that Kuroo could sweep his partners off their feet with his tender nature; the volleyball player was too charming for his own good. It was a pity Tsukishima would probably never get to see the sappiness levels maxed out, but he supposed they’d just have to make the best of their time together. He pressed a fond kiss to Kuroo’s temple. “We’ll see how far we get tonight.”

Kuroo perked up at that and shifted off Tsukishima’s lap. There was a gleam in his eyes that promised debauchery and when he spoke, his voice was laced with lust. “No time to waste, huh? In that case,” he pulled at the waistband of Tsukishima’s slacks and briefs, “take these off.”

Tsukishima didn’t question the command. He raised his hips off the couch to pull off the offending articles of clothing and let them fall onto the floor. He still had on his unbuttoned shirt and the tie around his neck, but Kuroo didn’t seem to care. Instead, he looked at Tsukishima’s bare skin and his gaze turned positively carnal.

“On your hands and knees.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-ed by the wonderful [priscilacross](http://archiveofourown.org/users/priscilacross/pseuds/priscilacross)! Thank you so much <3

“On your hands and knees.”

The heavy command sent a thrill shooting through Tsukishima’s veins. He shifted onto all fours, his shirt falling to cover his sides but baring everything waist-down. As he moved, he deliberately shifted side-to-side, knowing Kuroo’s eyes would be trained on the seductive sway of his ass.

“You’re a real tease, you know that?” Kuroo said as he moved behind him with a hungry leer on his face.

They were so close that Tsukishima could feel Kuroo’s body heat radiating onto the back of his own thighs. He rested against the synthetic material of the couch and shot the volleyball player a grin.

“You like it.”

“I really do.”

Large hands stilled between Tsukishima’s shoulder blades, resting against the beat of his heart, then glossed down his sides to catch him at the hips. Hot breaths heated his skin until a pair of lips touched the dimples on his back and descended towards his ass.

Tsukishima gave an unholy screech and jumped away, almost knocking Kuroo off the couch and flat on the ground. He yanked his shirt down to cover himself and spun around with a ferocious glare that was a bit too red to be intimidating. “Are you—what are you—what _the hell_ do you think you’re doing?”

Kuroo’s hands were curled in the air like he still had a pair of hips in his grasp, and he looked completely bewildered like his actions should have been met with eagerness instead of terror. “I was about to eat you out. If you haven’t heard of that before, it’s basically me fucking you with my tongue. Like this.”

Tsukishima stared as Kuroo waggled his tongue and proceeded to demonstrate the literal ins and outs of rimming. It was quite a captivating sight, and he had to give himself a mental slap to shake himself out of it. “I know what it is, I’m asking why you’re doing it. I don’t want you licking me like that. It’s unclean.”

“Unclean?” The look Kuroo shot him could only be described as incredulous. “I literally had your dick in my mouth five minutes ago. Are you really going to complain about my tongue in your ass?”

Tsukishima squirmed. “It’s _different_.”

“It’s a good different.” Kuroo closed his calloused hand over Tsukishima’s and gently pulled him back again. When they were close enough, he rested his forehead against Tsukishima’s. “I won’t do anything that’ll make you feel uncomfortable. If at any point you want me to stop, just say the word and I’ll stop. But if you want to try something new,” Kuroo gave a toothy grin, “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Those words were so tempting. Tsukishima tossed over the pros and cons for a moment and then dismissed the list entirely. There was no harm in being adventurous, and if things did become too overwhelming then he trusted Kuroo to keep his word. He got back on his hands and knees, feeling a bit apprehensive this time because he knew what was coming.

Kuroo rubbed tender circles into his hips and whispered, “You sure you’re okay with this?”

Instead of giving a verbal answer, Tsukishima arched his back and pressed his ass invitingly against Kuroo’s front. “Don’t ask questions when you already know the answers. Now, come on. Show me how good this can be.”

This time, there were no nasty surprises. Tsukishima could feel the excited smile against his skin as Kuroo kissed his way down again. He was ready for the first flick of the tongue, and shuddered when it lathed wet and hot against his hole.

Kuroo’s tongue kept working the entrance, teasing around the rim. Every lick and brush stirred up the surrounding nerves and flared up the beginnings of pleasure in Tsukishima’s lower belly. His hips twitched with the urge to push back into Kuroo’s tongue and _take_ , but that would be giving in too early so he tamped down the impulse and bit down the noises building in his throat.

Just when Tsukishima thought he couldn’t hold on anymore, Kuroo gave one last flick of his rim and pulled back with a grin. “How was that?”

“It was…” Tsukishima considered his words. Kuroo was no doubt doing his all to show him a good time, and rimming was better than he’d expected, but it wasn’t as fun as actually having a dick buried in his ass. “I think you can do better. If you try a little harder, I reckon you could blow my mind.”

“Well then,” Kuroo dryly said, not deterred by the lack of enthusiasm at all, “I suppose you’re fine with me taking this further then?”

Tsukishima snickered. “By all means, go ahead.”

Kuroo dipped his head back down and this time, he pushed his tongue through the rings of muscle. A low hiss slipped unbidden from Tsukishima, and the sound made Kuroo’s grip tighten enticingly around his hips.

Now _this_ was what he was talking about.

Kuroo dipped his tongue in and out in languid, shallow thrusts like he had all the time in the world to learn every nuance of Tsukishima’s body. This was far more intimate, far more sensual, and Tsukishima felt every push and probe where it mattered and he wanted _more_. He let his hips buck up once, and that was all the encouragement Kuroo needed.

Tsukishima gasped as Kuroo’s tongue dove into him and stirred up all the right reactions: his cock filled with blood until it stood a pretty red against his skin, and his breathing grew too heavy to hide. He tried swallowing down his panting and breathing through his nose instead, but if Kuroo’s huff of laughter was anything to go by then he wasn’t hiding his reactions very well.

“That good, huh?”

Kuroo sounded far too proud of himself, and for good reason. Tsukishima’s arms couldn’t hold his weight anymore; they buckled with the effort and he sank into the couch cushions with his ass remaining in the air, not that it would have fallen with Kuroo gripping him so hard he’d definitely leave bruises to find in the morning.

“More,” Tsukishima breathed. He no longer cared about sounding needy—his body was on _fire_ and he needed Kuroo to stoke the flames and feel more _on_ him and _in_ him. The bliss Kuroo could work out of him was unimaginable.

“Good.” Kuroo pressed tiny kisses to his inner thighs, nipping and sucking until they turned red under his attention. Every sweep of his tongue weakened Tsukishima’s knees until they too were ready to collapse. “Dig between the couch cushions.”

Tsukishima was in such a daze that it took him few seconds to process the words and when he finally made sense of them, he stuck his hand in between the cushions and pulled out a small, white bottle. He read the label and shot Kuroo a questioning look.

“You hide lube in your couch?”

“Don’t you?”

“Bokuto stuff sour gummies in there.”

“Please don’t talk about him when I am literally eating out your ass.”

“Right. Sorry.”

Tsukishima tossed the bottle behind him. He heard the click of the cap, the squeeze of the bottle and the slick noises of the lube being warmed up. He raised his ass a little higher into the air, eager to move onto the next stage already, but it seemed like Kuroo didn’t share his impatience.

Kuroo swept a finger swept around the rim to spread the lube, then pressed against the hole and paused.

What was he waiting for, a written invitation?

“Brain not working?” Tsukishima snapped.

A slow, lecherous grin spread over Kuroo’s face. “Oh, it is. I’m just a little wrapped up thinking about how hot and tight you’ll feel around me.”

“This may come as a surprise but you don’t have to think when you could actually do—”

Kuroo pushed his finger in and began stroking into the smooth heat. “Fuck,” he uttered under his breath. “You feel even better than I imagined.”

It was the same for Tsukishima; he loved being filled and now that Kuroo had a finger in him, he couldn’t help but clench around it like he was begging for more. His arousal flamed Kuroo’s own—the volleyball player had a dark flush over his tanned skin, an impressive tent at the front of his boxers and an unwavering gaze fixed at the point where they two of them were connected. He looked enraptured, like he couldn’t believe he had Tsukishima at his fingertips.

A second finger slid in and Tsukishima gave a slight hiss. This always stung but it faded after a few minutes of gentle stretching. Just as it began to feel comfortable, Kuroo took him by surprise and delved his tongue between his fingers.

“Ah!”

Tsukishima lurched at the sudden warmth, but Kuroo was unrelenting. His tongue curled against his inner walls, probing and massaging and stimulating where his fingers couldn’t. The meticulous attention sent heat straight to Tsukishima’s cock which began throbbing. He buried his face in his arms, trying to smother the harsh pants, but they slipped out when he lost focus and _god it felt so good he couldn’t think—_

“Talk to me,” Kuroo murmured, his breaths ghosting over Tsukishima’s back. “Tell me how it feels.”

The low timbre of Kuroo’s voice shook Tsukishima’s entire body and he let slip a moan when Kuroo’s fingers found his prostate and rubbed mercilessly to pleasure him. White spots began dancing in his vision and his hips flexed back onto Kuroo’s fingers of their own accord.

Kuroo’s eyes glinted, watching Tsukishima roll against his digits. “Eager little thing,” he crooned, running his free hand over Tsukishima’s ass and giving it a good squeeze. “I thought about this last night when I was piss drunk and horny. You on your knees like this, me opening you up for my cock and watching you fuck yourself on my fingers. I got off thinking about you like this and let me tell you, that fantasy pales in comparison to the real thing. You’re so fucking beautiful, you have no idea.”

Tsukishima groaned, his dick beading with precome at the filthy words. He’d done the same, fisting himself between the sheets in the middle of the night with Kuroo’s name on the tip of his tongue. He’d thumbed his slit and fondled his balls, sweating and gasping as he thought about the volleyball player with the predatory gaze and muscled arms. So captivating, so domineering, and it was all right here behind him.

“Keep going,” Tsukishima managed. He couldn’t fight down his voice anymore; he cried with every thrust of his hips, every brush against his prostate. Warmth coiled tight in his belly and he only needed a little bit more to send him hurtling over the edge of climax.

He reached between his legs with only _touch_ on his mind as precome dribbled from his dick in thin strands, but Kuroo grabbed his hand and pinned it to the couch.

“Nuh-uh,” Kuroo rasped, clearly as affected as he was. “Patience.”

It was a cruel mimicry of Tsukishima’s earlier command, an attempt at revenge, but neither of them could hold out for much longer. Tsukishima was long past caring about how desperate he sounded and just wanted to _move on already_.

“Kuroo,” he choked out. “Want you now.”

“Just a little longer.” Kuroo’s voice was definitely strained, and his fingers were losing their careful rhythm—it wouldn’t take much to make him cave.

Tsukishima peered up at him beneath heavy lids and long lashes. He knew how he must look, all flushed and trembling, sweet and ready for the taking.

“Kuroo…”

Kuroo gave an audible swallow but he didn’t move, clearly caught between unravelling Tsukishima till he begged or throwing restraint out the window and fucking him senseless.

“I want to feel you inside me.” Tsukishima curled his fingers around Kuroo’s and squeezed. “I want to feel you _fuck_ me.”

Kuroo yanked his fingers out and Tsukishima cried out at the sudden emptiness.

“Why did you stop?” he hissed.

“I…” Kuroo stumbled off the couch with the lube in one hand. The backs of his knees hit the coffee table but he managed to stay upright despite the severe wobbling. “Bedroom.”

“What.” Tsukishima balked. Was this some kind of shitty joke? They were smack bang in the middle of sex and Kuroo just wanted to up and move? Tsukishima took a deep breath and said in the steadiest voice he could manage, “If you do not get back on this couch and fuck me in the next two seconds, I will take care of it myself and you can watch from the corner. Do not test me.”

“No, darling, I just…” Kuroo held his hand out. “I don’t want our first time to be on a couch. Let’s move this to the bedroom. Please?”

It was impossible to say no to that face. Tsukishima heaved a half-sigh, half-groan and made a conscious effort to ignore the ache between his legs before swinging off the couch and taking Kuroo’s outstretched hand.

Kuroo pulled him through to the back where they crashed through the closest door. It was his bedroom, as minimalistic as the rest of the apartment. Tsukishima kicked the door shut behind him and flung his arms around Kuroo's neck, crushing their lips together in a fierce and searing kiss. Kuroo's arms curled around his waist and he groaned, walking Tsukishima backwards until his knees hit the bed and they fell over onto the mattress together.

They landed in a heap, a mess of limbs and kisses and tongues. Without breaking away, Kuroo shucked off his boxers and kicked them over a lamp. He pulled Tsukishima’s glasses off and tossed them on the nightstand next to his phone. Tsukishima gave an agreeable _mm_ into Kuroo’s mouth and grinded harder into Kuroo’s front. It felt like heaven, moving their bodies against each other like this, but Tsukishima still had an undeniable desire to be satiated. He nibbled on Kuroo’s bottom lip and sucked hard on it.

“Condom,” he whispered.

Kuroo nearly threw him off in his haste to dig around in the nightstand and while he was distracted, Tsukishima took the chance to throw off his shirt and tie. When Kuroo turned around with a string of foil packets in his hands, his eyes bulged at the sight of Tsukishima in all his naked glory.

Taking advantage of Kuroo’s frozen state, Tsukishima plucked a packet from Kuroo’s grasp and ripped the foil open. He took the condom out and pressed it to his lips, an evil twinkle lighting up his eyes.

“What are you—” Kuroo’s eyes widened in realisation. “Holy shit.”

Since Kuroo had given Tsukishima such meticulous attention before, it was only fair to do the same now. With an evil smirk, Tsukishima lined the condom in his mouth to the tip of Kuroo’s cock, used his lips to roll down the condom and take in Kuroo’s length inch by inch.

Kuroo’s hips stuttered but he managed to bring it under control. Tsukishima’s jaw ached deliciously to accommodate the girth and he almost wished Kuroo would just grab his head and fuck his throat open.

“Jesus fuck,” Kuroo whimpered, cradling Tsukishima’s face with gentle hands and smoothing his hair back from his eyes. “You’re amazing, so amazing.”

He gazed at Tsukishima like he would gaze at a god, with wonder and awe, and the heady sensation was so addicting that Tsukishima wanted more. He swallowed around Kuroo’s length, throat opening and closing, and pushed himself lower until his nose brushed against the stiff hairs at the base of Kuroo’s dick. Kuroo swore and threw his head back, smacking it against the wall. Any more, and Tsukishima wouldn’t get to feel that wonderful cock inside of him.

He came back up with a wet _pop_ , giving a broad lick across the ridge and taking sadistic pleasure in watching Kuroo clench his fingers and force his breaths to slow down. God, Tsukishima could never get tired of reducing his partners down to this intoxicated state.

He squeezed lube over Kuroo’s cock before sidling closer and wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s neck. “Bet you hadn’t seen that before,” he snickered.

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Kuroo confessed with a breathless chuckle. “I almost came just looking at your pretty mouth.”

Tsukishima laughed. He’d always had a bit of gift when it came to sucking dick and it always boosted his ego to have it reaffirmed. He shifted until he straddled Kuroo, and wriggled enticingly in his lap. “Is this how you want it?” he asked. “Me riding you?”

Kuroo’s voice shook with anticipation. “God, yes.”

Tsukishima wasted no time guiding Kuroo’s cock to his ass, inhaling as the tip pushed through the initial resistance. Kuroo was wider than two fingers but it was a sting of pleasure, and once the head disappeared inside it was a matter of sinking down the length. The only indication that any of this affected Kuroo was the bobbing of his throat.

Once he was fully seated, Tsukishima exhaled a breathy _fuck_ because he was finally sated and full. His dick brushed up against Kuroo's stomach, leaving streaks of precome over his abs, and the lewd sight was almost enough to make him come right there.

Kuroo let out his own shaky breath and rested his forehead on Tsukishima's shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut and trying not to give in to the temptation to rock into that tight heat and spill his load. "Don't move yet," he mouthed against Tsukishima’s collarbone. "I need a minute or I'm not going to last."

"Me too." A drop of sweat trickled down Tsukishima’s temple. It felt like he was embracing a furnace, and Kuroo’s dick was so hot it felt like it would scorch the inside of him. To distract himself, Tsukishima ran his fingers through Kuroo's surprisingly soft hair. He’d expected it to feel thicker, coarser, but it ran between his fingers like silk and he spiked it up into an even bigger mess.

"Don't ruin my hair," Kuroo grumbled, but made no effort to stop him. "The bedhead’s already bad enough and I don’t need to add sex hair on top of it."

"This is bedhead? Strange, I thought it was permanent sex hair.”

“Believe me, I’m not having nearly enough sex for my hair to permanently be like this. I’m hoping that’ll change though.” Kuroo grinned and shifted slightly to test them, his fingers brushing up and down against Tsukishima’s ribs in a feather-light touch. “This okay?”

“Yeah.” Tsukishima rested his forehead against Kuroo’s and nudged their noses together. “You’re a lot larger than your battle boxers let on.”

“Thought you weren’t going to make fun of them.” Though Kuroo had been defensive over them at first, it didn’t look like he could care less about his underwear at that moment. He kissed Tsukishima’s jaw and murmured, “Whenever you’re ready, darling.”

Tsukishima gingerly started with short, shallow thrusts to ease himself into it. His walls felt tight, impossibly so, and it took several tries until he fell into a comfortable rhythm. Kuroo’s hands were locked around his thighs, and he too began undulating his hips and building to the same speed. It felt good, insanely good, their bodies moving in tandem and the heat building between them and pooling in their bellies. Their movements grew stronger, their pace frantic and their voices louder.

“Fuck, you feel so good." Kuroo looked at him sweetly, reverently, and Tsukishima’s chest ached because he couldn’t even remember the last time someone looked at him like that, like he was _cherished_. Tsukishima cupped Kuroo's face in answer and leaned in to press their lips together, chaste at first until a practised swipe of his tongue turned it open-mouthed and filthy as Kuroo devoured him whole.

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

Tsukishima broke their kiss off with a groan, but never stopped rocking his hips. Whoever it was at the other end of Kuroo’s phone really knew how to interrupt a moment.

"Ignore it," Kuroo rasped, cupping Tsukishima’s cheek with one hand and pulling him back in for a kiss that was more lips and teeth. "Probably just my friends being idiots."

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

"For fuck's sake, put it on silent," Tsukishima snarled, any tolerance Kuroo kissed into him quickly evaporated. The phone continued flashing and alerting them of messages like it was deliberately trying to ruin the mood.

Kuroo leaned back and he scrabbled for the device, losing his grip on it more than once and really testing Tsukishima’s patience as it continued with the annoying dings.

 

**Yamamoto Taketora**  
yo kuroo howd the date go  
hope the hottie was worth the trouble he gave ya  
still laughin bout that

**Yaku Morisuke  
** Leave him alone, he’s probably busy.

**Haiba Lev  
** busy with what???

**Kozume Kenma  
** hsnt smeone gvn him th talk yt

**Yaku Morisuke  
** It’s Fukunaga’s turn.

**Fukunaga Shouhei  
** …

 

"What’s taking so long?" There was nothing more demoralising than a bed partner who was preoccupied with anything other than sex. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes dangerously. If Kuroo thought he was just going to sit there and be ignored then he was in for one hell of a rude awakening.

"Sorry, it's my friends. They're, uh, wondering how the date's going. What I should tell them?"

"Tell them I'm bouncing on your dick right now."

"Seriously?"

Tsukishima grabbed the phone and switched on the front camera. His face filled the screen, eyes glowing with desire and cheeks blooming red. He nuzzled into the crook of Kuroo’s balmy neck and took the shot. There was nothing revealing about the picture but the implications were obvious and it’d feed Kuroo’s friends with enough material to tide them over for the night.

 

**Yamamoto Taketora**  
AJASDFJ;LKDSFJFA;DJF  
thats hot

**Haiba Lev  
** OOOHHHHH I GET IT NOW!!!

**Kozume Kenma  
** fuku ur off th hook

**Yaku Morisuke  
** KUROO, DON’T SEND INDECENT PICTURES!

**Yamamoto Taketora  
** i don’t mind keep sendin them pls

 

"Did you just send a picture of us fucking to my entire team?"

"What counts as your entire team?"

"Everyone in Nekoma!"

Tsukishima paused, letting the phone dangle from his hand. Already there were more replies flooding the chat—exclamations of disbelief and humour—and the number of names was a tad more than he had expected. "Even the reserve players?”

"Yes!" Kuroo exploded.

"Oh. Yes."

"Fucking hell!"

"What?" Tsukishima burst out laughing, flinging the phone away and hearing it hit the headboard with a thud. “Not a fan of exhibitionism?"

"Intimate acts like this should remain behind closed doors," Kuroo hissed, tightening his grip around Tsukishima’s thighs almost possessively, and pulled him closer.

Kuroo’s reaction was a damned thrill, and Tsukishima couldn’t resist prodding him a little more. He made an exaggerated turn of his head as he glanced back at the bedroom door. "Oh my, it looks like we _are_ behind closed doors," he purred, running a finger under Kuroo's chin and a thumb across his lip. "We should send your team more pictures, actually. Wouldn’t it be fun to have more mementos of tonight?”

Kuroo dug his fingernails into Tsukishima’s skin and gave a sharp thrust upwards, forcing a choked gasp from Tsukishima’s lips. “You really like pushing me, don’t you?” Every movement was punctuated by the sting on his thighs. “I don’t think you know what you’re getting yourself into. Do you even know what a hot mess you look like right now? I should be the only one to see you like this, absolutely wrecked on my cock and begging for more.”

“Begging?” Tsukishima slammed his hips down in retaliation, eliciting a pained groan from Kuroo who looked as dishevelled as he did. Sweat dotting his forehead, mouth open in harsh pants and pupils blown wide with lust. “Your chances aren't looking good. One out of three rounds so far is pitiful."

"One?" Kuroo's eyes flashed with danger and he nipped the curve of Tsukishima’s shoulder, small punishing bites that only riled him up more. "We've already covered the counter and couch."

"Yet I've only come once." Tsukishima gave a smug grin despite the sudden bite Kuroo left on the side of his neck. He was really provoking Kuroo but it wasn’t like he ever promised to be easy. “You’re going to have to do a lot better than that.”

Kuroo gave a low growl from deep within his throat. "You're a real piece of work, you know that? You're lucky that's how I like them. Pretty, prim and prideful."

His hands skirted upwards and clenched tight around Tsukishima’s hips, and suddenly Tsukishima wasn’t controlling the pace anymore. Kuroo used him as an anchor to propel himself upwards, pounding all unapologetic and unforgiving. He shifted the angle and now with every thrust, his cock brushed against Tsukishima’s prostate.

Tsukishima could only grasp Kuroo's shoulders so hard he left dark scratches and broken skin.

"Just like that… yes... yes... Kuroo, I’m close…"

Kuroo didn't say anything, just grabbed Tsukishima's dick and began pumping in time with his thrusts. Tsukishima’s orgasm rose with every stroke and when Kuroo swept his thumb _just so_ under the ridge of his dick, he arched into his orgasm and cried out Kuroo’s name.

The sounds of his name being screamed in euphoria was all it took for Kuroo to lose all control. He pounded harder, chasing his own climax and catching it within seconds. He moaned, hips slowing their thrusts until it became a slow and gentle rocking. The two of them rested against each other, soft breaths warming each other’s skin, then Kuroo slipped out and shifted them into a more comfortable position before disposing of the condom.

Tsukishima used the extra seconds to catch his breath. That was definitely one of the best rounds of sex he’d ever had, and it’d worn him down so much that he didn’t even have the energy to push Kuroo away when he slipped back into bed and pulled him close: an arm around his waist and a leg over his own. Kuroo rested his head on Tsukishima’s chest, nuzzling his skin and breathing him in.

"I should've known you were a cuddler," Tsukishima sighed. He couldn’t bring himself to refuse though, and enjoyed the warmth and easy company. He didn’t usually do this after sex, preferring to hop in the shower for time alone to process what had happened. He didn’t feel this need with Kuroo and it was a welcome change.

It seemed like Kuroo had exhausted himself as well, because it took several minutes before he spoke. “I shoulda known you were a screamer," he drowsily said, and pressed his lips against Tsukishima's skin like they were supposed to be kisses but he was so tired they were really just his lips on hickeys, which was quite endearing.

“I wouldn’t call that screaming,” Tsukishima murmured. “You’ll have to try a lot harder to get me at full volume.”

Kuroo looked up from his plethora of not-kisses with a naughty grin. His fingers danced across Tsukishima’s ribs, no doubt intending to work him up again. “Is that a challenge? Because I’ll take you up on it.”

Just the thought of moving made Tsukishima groan. It didn’t matter it’d be the best sex ever if he couldn’t get himself pumped up for it. He gently pushed Kuroo’s head back to his chest and kissed his forehead. “Not tonight. I’m too tired.”

“But we only got to go two out of three rounds,” Kuroo snickered.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “In the morning then.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Kuroo snuggled closer and pressed his nose into Tsukishima’s neck like he couldn’t get enough of his scent. “You’re so beautiful, so amazing. I’m definitely making you the best waffles ever for breakfast.”

“Will they have strawberries on them?”

“And whipped cream.”

“That’ll be a nice treat before I leave.”

“Can you promise me a goodbye kiss?”

Tsukishima had been planning on that anyway. “Sure.”

Kuroo beamed and propped his chin on Tsukishima’s shoulder. “Can you promise me a second date?”

The last two words hit Tsukishima like a brick house, and his mouth fell open in an unsightly gape. He’d been under the impression that tonight was a once-off for both of them. It wasn’t like Kuroo had offered to take him out on a date—dinner was something Tsukishima demanded in return for sex. “I thought you were only after a quick fuck,” he said. “Something change your mind?”

“Yeah, you.” Kuroo said those words so simply like he had no idea he’d just thrown Tsukishima in for a complete loop. “I’ll admit I was looking for a hook-up because I was high on the adrenaline from championships. But when you shot me down, it sobered me up—until I started doing shots anyway—and you were so witty and pretty and my friends loved how you got the better of me. That’s never happened before, you know, and I think we could make something out of our unconventional start.”

When Tsukishima offered no response, Kuroo shifted uncomfortably.

“I, uh, kinda just spilled my guts out about my embarrassing crush on you, so if you could say something any time soon, that would be great.”

Tsukishima said the first thing that sprang to mind. “People say I’m high maintenance.”

Kuroo looked confused at the non sequitur, but rolled with the sudden change in topic. “High maintenance,” he repeated like he was testing its meaning. “How’s that?”

“I have a thing about boundaries and personal space.”

“That’s not being high maintenance, that’s being normal,” Kuroo scoffed.

“I don’t think you understand the extent of it,” Tsukishima said. People rarely did and that was the reason for every downfall of his relationships. “It’s not just physical but emotional distance as well. I can’t handle it when people are in every aspect of my life at every minute of every day. You seem like the type of be involved and invested, so what you’re suggesting isn’t a good idea.”

“That’s perfect because I live for bad ideas.” It was getting uncomfortably warm, especially with the sticky mess of fluids on their bodies, but it didn’t deter Kuroo from tugging him closer and nosing behind his ear. “Not that I think we’re a bad idea. You know what I mean.”

“You’re strangely optimistic considering this is the second time I’ve shot you down,” Tsukishima mused.

“Ah, but—” Kuroo rolled over right on top of Tsukishima, who coughed as all the air was crushed out of his lungs. Those hard-earned muscles from all that volleyball training packed some serious weight. “Consider where we are now, after the first time you shot me down. Then consider where we could be after the second time you shot me down.”

“I’ll be six feet under if you don’t get off me,” Tsukishima wheezed. He wanted to deny Kuroo’s words but it would be a lie since he was lying buck naked in Kuroo’s arms and in his goddamned bed.

“You’re worried I’ll dump you because I’m not getting enough attention,” Kuroo ploughed on, unbothered by Tsukishima’s reticence. “But I know people need time alone. My best friend, he’s like you. Gets antsy when there are too many people around or when they start crowding him. I spent half my childhood hauling him off to quiet places or holed up with him in his room. I’m no stranger to introverts. Believe me when I say you’re not a problem for me. You want space, you got space.”

Tsukishima slapped a hand to his forehead and dragged it down his face. This level of understanding coming from someone he’d met only the night before was far too good to be true. “And what if I say you’re a problem for me?” he asked.

Kuroo’s jaw dropped and he spluttered with great indignation, “What possible problems could I—”

“You’re a romantic mess when you’re drunk, you have the worst case of bedhead I’ve ever seen and you are far too considerate of a human being to be real.”

If this _was_ true, Tsukishima couldn’t bear the thought of letting it slip from his grasp. Go big or go home, Kuroo-style.

Kuroo laughed and latched onto Tsukishima like an octopus, all arms and legs and a dozen smooches thrown in. Tsukishima gave a wry smile and accepted them all, even going so far as to return some of his own. Their kisses eventually slowed until they were still again, comfortable and content in their new bond. That is, until Kuroo dropped his head onto Tsukishima’s shoulder and started giggling.

“What’s so funny?” Tsukishima asked, not a clue where this was coming from.

“Bokuto,” Kuroo said with gleeful delight. “He’s gonna be fucking _furious_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first smut fic, all done, and it was one hell of a ride ;)


End file.
